


A Different Shade of Green

by Nadiainklover



Series: Yellow and Green [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Hufflepuff Simon Lewis, Jealous Raphael, Jealousy, M/M, Slytherin Raphael Santiago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiainklover/pseuds/Nadiainklover
Summary: "You're cute when you're jealous" Simon mused"Shut up" Raphael grumbled.





	A Different Shade of Green

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> So this fic goes to Gracie, who gave me the prompt to make a Jealous Raphael fanfic for this series. 
> 
> I hope you like it!

Simon was not a big fan of Potions. He did alright in the class, but nothing too extraordinary. His first year had been extremely hard in that class. He had been trying to wrap his mind around the whole wizarding world and then his clumsy hands had dropped way too many ingredients on the floor. And every potion he brewed seemed to go wrong one way or another. He had made enough to pass the class, but it was still not his best subject. Isabelle Lightwood had helped him with it. She was the best of their year in potions, and she had been kind enough to tutor Simon. As the years went by, he managed to get better. He managed to get the potions alright, though his clumsiness still got the best of him sometimes. Now, he just wished to pass the O.W.L. exam for the class and never take it anymore. He doubted he would get enough to get a N.E.W.T. level class next year, but he was alright with it. 

With that in mind, however, he hated having Potions with the Slytherins. Other years he had the class with Gryffindors or Ravenclaws, but never Slytherins. This year, however, that had changed. He had not minded much, he paired up with his friend Eric who was also a Hufflepuff, so he didn’t need to deal with the Slytherins. Until their professor asked them to pair up with someone different and he ended up sitting next to a boy from Slytherin.

Simon felt bad for judging the Slytherins so harshly. He knew they were not all bad. He was dating a Slytherin, after all, and was friends with another one. But he still had bad experiences with some of them that kept him on edge. His new potions partner did not look too bad, though. He had not made a rude comment towards Simon or complained too loudly about being paired up with him, so Simon decided not to judge him too badly.

 

"Hello"

 

Simon looked up from his potions book and came face-to-face with his new partner for this class. Icy blue eyes stared back at him, the blond hair glowing against the darkness of the dungeon. 

 

"Oh...hi" Simon smiled nervously. 

"Name's Isaac" The other smirked 

"Nice to meet you" Simon responded "I'm Simon"

"Oh I know" Isaac winked at him.

 

They were interrupted by the professor, who started to explain the lesson of the day. Simon felt relieved, Isaac had made him a bit uncomfortable and he needed something else to focus on. They were given an assignment and Simon found out that Isaac was actually really good at potions. Even though the way he looked at Simon still unnerved him, the other seemed very comfortable. They got to talking, about other classes and their lives back at their homes. Isaac didn't seem to mind how twitchy or clumsy Simon was, and how he almost messed up their potion. He just chuckled, winked at him, and corrected the mistakes. 

 

"He's...I don't know" Simon sighed. He was sitting at the Gryffindor table that day at dinner.

"I think he's creepy" Clary huffed, eating some pudding. "you said he kept winking at you?"

"Maybe it is some kind of tic" Simon mused "Maybe he wasn't actually winking"

"Who are we talking about?" Izzy asked from the other side of the table.

"Creepy Isaac" Clary said.

"Don't call him that" Simon groaned "He's not that bad"

"Simon" Izzy said, giving him a look "You always try to look for the good side of people...even when there isn't one"

"You don't even know him!" Simon protested

"Who is he then?" Izzy asked

"He's Simon's new potions partner" Clary said. "He's from Slytherin, which just supports my opinion on him being creepy"

"Excuse you" Simon frowned "My boyfriend is from Slytherin"

"Ask him then" Izzy said "Raphael must know about your new partner. They are in the same house, after all...Raphael would know if he's a creep or not"

"You guys" Simon shook his head and stood up "I've got an assignment to finish"

 

Simon made his way towards the library and found his usual table to study. He gathered his books and parchment and started on an essay for History of Magic. There weren't many students around him, seeing as it was already night. Usually, the silence would help him concentrate, but that night it just helped his mind to wander. He wondered briefly where Raphael was. Simon had not seen him at dinner and he was not in the library. 

Suddenly someone took a right across from him. Simon looked up from the book he was reviewing and found Isaac sitting there. The other smirked at him, his lean body draped over the chair with carelessness.

 

"Hello Simon" Isaac said "What brings you so late to the library?"

"Oh....just working on my History of Magic essay" Simon explained, waving his hand towards the book in front of him.

"How tedious" Isaac rolled his eyes "You need a break"

"I just started" Simon shook his head

"You've got days to finish it" Isaac said "Let's do something fun"

"S-Something fun?" Simon stuttered "I don't know..."

"Come on" Isaac winked and then leaned over the table to whisper to Simon "Have you ever been at the Room of Requirement?"

 

Simon's eyes widened, mostly at Isaac's flirty tone than the actual question. Simon stumbled over his words, trying to come up with a response that would seem encouraging. Simon had some trouble understanding proper flirtation seeing as he was too awkward and oblivious, but he had no intentions of learning with Isaac. Before he could form a complete response, someone took a seat next to him.

Simon startled at the sudden pressure at his shoulders, but relaxed as soon as Raphael's cologne reached his nose. Isaac leaned back in his seat, turning his icy eyes towards Raphael. The oldest Slytherin wrapped his arm around Simon's shoulders, turning an unimpressed gaze towards the other member of his house.

 

"Santiago" Isaac sneered "What are you doing here?"

"I am meeting my boyfriend to help him study" Raphael replied, his eyes closing slightly in a glare. "I was not aware the two of you knew each other"

"Isaac is my new potions partner" Simon explained softly, leaning against Raphael's body.

"You two are dating?" Isaac raised both his eyebrows in surprise.

"Problem?" Raphael asked, raising one eyebrow.

 

Isaac decided not to answer Raphael and instead murmured a quick goodbye to Simon before walking out. Raphael just rolled his eyes at the other's retreating figure before turning to peck Simon's lips. 

 

"What did he want?" Raphael asked, taking his arm back from Simon's shoulders and taking out his own books.

"He just wanted to chat" Simon said.

"He seemed to want more than just a chat" Raphael grumbled

"I think he was flirting with me" Simon nodded "You came just in time to save me from embarrassing myself"

"Embarrassing yourself!" Raphael exclaimed, his eyebrows raising to his hairline "What would you be embarrassed of?"

"You know how awkward I am, and I'm still not sure if he was really flirting or something" Simon pouted "I didn't want to seem rude"

"Dios mio" Raphael sighed and rolled his eyes "Yes, Simon, he was flirting with you. I swear, if he ever gets close to you..."

"He knows we're dating" Simon said, a small smile gracing his face "He won't bother me now that he knows I'm with you"

"He better not" Raphael mumbled, opening his book.

"You're cute when you're jealous" Simon mused

"Shut up" Raphael grumbled.

 

***

 

The next morning Simon found himself having breakfast at the Hufflepuff table. Catarina was sitting across from him, telling him about a book she had read. Ever since Simon had met Raphael's friends and started hanging out with them every once in a while, Catarina would accompany him during the meals in the Hufflepuff table. Simon enjoyed the company. He had few friends in his own house and it was nice knowing he had one more. 

Catarina's rambling was interrupted when someone moved Simon's drink away and sat next to him. The younger Hufflepuff turned to his right and found Isaac sitting there. Simon swallowed, fidgeting nervously in his seat. Catarina straightened and stared down at Isaac, catching on Simon being uncomfortable.

 

"Isaac" Simon said at last "G-Good morning"

"Morning" Isaac smirked at him.

"What can I help you with?" Simon asked.

"Do you wanna meet with me later today?" Isaac asked "I thought we could practice on the potions assignment"

"Oh...well, actually, I already had plans for today" Simon said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What plans?" Isaac frowned.

"Raphael has quidditch practice today" Simon shrugged.

"Come on...I bet you'll have more fun with me" Isaac leaned closer and Simon panicked, trying to keep some space between him and Isaac.

"Look...I-Isaac" Simon stumbled and winced "You know I have a boyfriend, and I...I seriously don't feel c-comfortable with you flirting...I'm sorry"

"When you change your mind" Isaac said returning Simon's cup to its place "You know where to find me"

 

Isaac stood up and walking away without a look back. Simon frowned in confusion, but returned back to his food. He found Catarina glaring at Isaac's back.

 

"The nerve of that guy" Catarina shook his head.

"I feel so awkward and I don't know how to get him to back off" Simon mumbled.

"Just say the word and I'll have the boys after him" Catarina smirked.

"Please don't" Simon said, his eyes wide "I don't want Raphael to go to Azkaban"

"Why would I go to Azkaban?" Raphael asked, taking the seat next to Simon that Isaac had just vacated.

"For killing Simon's admirer" Catarina smirked.

"Oh Dios, was he bothering you again?" Raphael frowned

"He was not bothering me" Simon rolled his eyes.

"Who was bothering our little badger?" Ragnor asked, sitting next to Catarina.

"Isaac Dwyer" Catarina said "He's flirting with Simon"

"Oh really?" Ragnor raised his eyebrows "Raphael, my friend, I am surprised you have not drained all of his blood"

"The thought has crossed my mind" Raphael said

"Guys come on" Simon sighed "He already knows I'm with Raphael, he'll back off soon enough"

 

Raphael rolled his eyes, leaning to kiss Simon's cheek, before taking a plate and filling it with food. Ragnor dropped the subject as well, filling his own plate with food. Their conversation turned towards another subject and Simon relaxed against Raphael's side. It wasn't until Magnus joined them that the subject with Isaac returned.

 

"What is that smell?" Magnus asked, sitting on the other side of Simon.

"What smell?" Catarina asked with a frown.

"I smell...parchment, and ink, and...leather" Magnus frowned sniffing the air before taking Simon's cup and sniffing it "Shirley, why does your drink smell like that?"

"What? It does not smell...." Simon frowned taking his own cup and sniffing. He stopped mid-sentence and blushed furiously

"What does it smell like?" Raphael asked taking the cup himself and sniffing it. He frowned, looking at the cup confused, before taking another sniff "To me it smells like old books, cinnamon...and Simon's apple shampoo?"

"Do not drink from that cup!" Catarina snapped suddenly "If any of you drink from it, I swear I will hex you"

"What's going on?" Simon asked as Raphael put down the cup

"If I have to guess" Ragnor said "Someone poured Amortentia in your cup"

"Amortentia?" Simon asked in disbelief

"The love potion" Magnus explained "A very difficult to make...but once it is done, anyone who sniffs it will smell something different. They'll smell the things they're most attracted to"

"Ooooh Isaac is in trouble" Catarina said "He's the only one that has touched that cup besides you, Simon"

"Dwyer touched this cup?" Raphael demanded "When?!"

"He came to speak to Simon earlier today" Catarina shrugged "Most have poured some of the potion in Simon's drink"

"That little rat is dead" Raphael growled storming off. Magnus and Ragnor followed after him.

 

Simon watched as the three of them walked off, looking for Isaac. Simon was a bit overwhelmed and confused, but Catarina stayed behind to explain the effects the potion would have on anyone who drank it. How it would cause them a very powerful obsession towards the one that made it. Simon felt angry all of a sudden. Angry at Isaac for trying to trick him into drinking the potion.

 

"Depulso" Catarina waved her wand and the cup disappeared "Now...we should go look for the boys before they get suspended"

 

Simon nodded and the two of them walked out of the Great Hall. It didn't take long to find them, there was a crowed gathered in the Hogwarts grounds near the lake. They elbowed their way to the front of the group to find Isaac pointing his wand at Raphael. The older Slytherin had an unimpressed look in his face, holding his wand loosely in his hand. Ragnor and Magnus were behind him, both of their wands out but pointed down. 

 

"You shouldn't have gotten involved" Isaac hissed 

"You shouldn't have tried to give Amortentia to my boyfriend" Raphael replied. He sounded calm, but Simon knew he was raging with cold anger.

"Orbis!" Isaac cried waving his wand towards Raphael.

"Raphael!" Simon cried moving forward, but Catarina held him back.

"Protego!" Magnus chanted a shield in front of them before Isaac's jinx could hit any of them. "Seriously Dwyer, you don't wanna get there"

"What is it Santiago?" Isaac said, ignoring Magnus "You can't fight for yourself? You need to have your friends there to protect you?"

"Just stay away from Simon" Raphael replied calmly "That is all I am asking"

"You're pathetic" Isaac hissed "Melofors!"

"Protego! Expelliarmus" Raphael chanted quickly, waving his wand elegantly and sending Isaac's wand flying. "Flippendo!"

 

Raphael's spell sent Isaac flying back and unto the ground. Isaac groaned, trying to get up but was too dizzy. Simon saw Raphael raise his wand once more, but he rushed forward and stopped him before he could cast another spell.

 

"That's enough" Simon said, lowering Raphael's hand "He's down...Let's just get out of here"

"I just want him to leave you alone" Raphael glared towards Isaac, who was still on the floor.

"And he will" Simon smiled "He won't go near me after you just beat him..."

 

Raphael seemed reluctant to let go, but he allowed Simon to take his wand off his hand. Simon smiled at him, pecking his lips sweetly.

 

"I take it back" Simon whispered as he wrapped his arms around Raphael's neck "You're not cute when you're jealous...you're hot"


End file.
